Double the trouble
by MarenMary93
Summary: 2016 reboot fic. Prompt from medicgirl. Mac and Jack are being tortured, neither of them know what information they are being tortured for... Rescue comes from an unexpected place... Slight AU, crossover... You'll see... Hurt!Mac, Hurt!Jack, Worried!X,
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… So I got this request I guess. It has been a while since I got it, then I forgot it… Then I remembered it again…**

 **It is from** ** _medicgirl_** **, she wrote me a PM**

 _You totally need to write a story where Jack has to watch MacGyver beaten or tortured, since he has the protector/big brother role. Of course Jack shouldn't have the information, because he would probably break at that… Seems like the one thing he couldn't take…_

 **So… Here it is…  
I have to say, this was one tough nut to crack…**

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

His shoulder felt warm and stiff. Something was wrong there, but that had to take the second row for now. His main concern right now was not himself.

Jack tugged at the reins strapping him to his chair. His shoulder was spitting fire like a roman candle…

" 'm 'kay… J…"Mac gasped as the 6'8" European dude cut a half-foot long gash across Mac's chest. It wasn't the deepest of cuts, but deep enough to be very painful.

"Stop! Please STOP!" Jack cried out.

"I'll stop when you start talking!" the East European drawled, his accent thick as porridge.

"I've already told you that I know nothing!" Jack tried to reason.

"Oh, you know… There is no way a CIA like you don't know everything that's going on…"

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Look, man… I retired from the CIA years ago…"

The European guy turned his back on Jack and knitted his fist.

Mac was knocked out by a right hook.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

The guy who had been torturing Mac for the last 2 hours, stepped over to his duffle bag. He pulled out a Glock, switching off the safety.

He walked slowly over to Jack…

"Your friend is unconscious…" he drawled, "He's not fun like that… You on the other hand. You can be fun…"

A chill went down Jack's spine. The sight of the gun was no fun, but at least Mac wasn't being tortured at the moment.

The man placed the gun, muzzle down, on Jack's left thigh. Jack yanked at his chains, he did it so forcefully he made his humerus slip clear of his shoulder socket. He let a scream rip from his lips. The man smiled…

"Oh, yes… You're going to be fun… You even hurt yourself…"

"Go SCREW YOURSELF!"

The man with the gun grinned.

"I could fire this, here…" He pressed the gun down a little harder, before he slid it towards the outer part of Jack's thigh. "Or here… Or maybe…?"

The man slid the gun the opposite way, towards the inner part of Jack's thigh.

"I could shoot now, if I wanted you to bleed out faster…"

Jack's helpless expression seemed to fuel the guy's joy.

The man moved the gun again, leaning it directly on Jack's kneecap. "Or now… If I want to let you go, you'd never walk without a limp again… _If_ you'd ever walk again at all…"

Jack swallowed hard, a couple of tears dripping down his cheeks.

The man moved the gun back to the outside of Jack's thigh. Jack was shaking.

"Just tell me, and I will not hurt the two of you any more…"

"I can't! I WOULD HAVE IF I COULD! If I knew I would have told you as soon as you started hitting the kid!" Jack confessed, but the man didn't seem to believe him.

"You've got ten seconds to start talking, or I'm blowing a hole through your thigh!"

"Look man! I don't know shit about who you work for!" Jack blurted out.

The man did nothing for a few seconds.

"Five…" he calmly stated.

"I have no freaking clue about anything! Nada!"

"Three…"

"No! NONONONONO! Please DON'T"

"TWO!"

Jack shouted as adrenalin took on a head start.

"ONE!"

Jack felt how the man started easing weight on to the trigger. Any second now…

The room was filled with the sound of gunpowder exploding inside the barrel. The loud BANG morphed into Jack's scream, then to an impressive string of explicit words.

Jack growled in pain, it took him more than a few seconds before he managed to form sentences.

"I don't know anything, okay?" He tilted his head back, trying to focus on anything else. "Please, I'm begging you! Let us go!"

"You're spies!"

"We're harmless!"

"About as harmless as a rattlesnake…"

Jack bit back a moan. His instincts told him he had to push down on the wound, but his arms were tied behind his back… And he wasn't MacGyver, nor did he have a trusty paperclip at hand…

The man picked up a pocketknife from the table, Mac's pocketknife. Walked back to Jack's chair, cut open the dark denims at the left knee. He looked at his gun, aimed it for the far corner of the room and emptied the clip.

With a dangerous smile he pressed the muzzle against Jack's bare skin. The hot tip burned Jack's skin as Jack writhed in his seat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jack barked, his eyes squeezed shut.

Mac chose that moment to make his way back to consciousness.

"Jack!" Mac called out, his blurred eyes searching for Jack.

"Oh, good… Your friend is awake!" the man smirked and turned towards Mac again.

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

Jack wanted to puke as he heard Mac scream in pain.

The man had two of the kid's fingers bent sideways, dislocated or broken, Jack couldn't tell.

"Mr. Stokes…" the man said, "Tell me what you know about my employers!"

"Stokes?" Jack leaned back, his voice weak and exhausted.

"Nick Stokes…"

"My name's Dalton…" Jack hiccupped.

"No, you're Nick Stokes…" the man seemed a little confused. "CIA, former CSI…"

Jack suddenly understood what was going on… It was Nick the man was after… But his name wasn't Stokes, that was just a thin cover. Nick Dalton was his twin brother…  
But Jack couldn't reveal that information.

As a gift sent down from heaven, the only door to the basement room was kicked open. A tactical team of five entered the room. Three out of the team cornered the man, one sat down in front of Jack, one went for Mac.

The one in front of Jack took off his helmet and pulled his mask back.

Jack was face to face with his five-minute younger brother.

"Jackie…" Nick's eyes were wide open, scanning Jack's appearance. "You look like shit, bro…"

Jack couldn't do anything else but let out a moan. In too much pain to answer his brother.

"We need two stretchers." Nick informed someone outside over his radio. Then he looked over his brother again. His eyes landing on the oozing wound at Jack's thigh.

"Better do something 'bout that…" Nick frowned and fished out a tourniquet from one of his many pockets. "You know this is gonna suck…"

Jack managed a minimalistic nod, wincing as it tugged on his still dislocated shoulder.

Nick slipped the band in under Jack's thigh, wincing as Jack growled.

"Sorry bro…" Nick whispered as he tightened the tourniquet.

"Holy mother of…" Jack gritted his teeth, "Nick, you better have them knock me out!"

Nick nodded. "Anything else hurt?"

"Right shoulder…"

"Dislocated?"

"Think so…"

Nick gave a short nod, and stepped around the chair. Freeing Jack from the restraints.

"Oh fu…" Jack doubled over, his left hand coming up in a protective embrace of his right shoulder.

"Sit tight…" Nick ordered as he made a sling for Jack's arm.

"Not gonna do…" Jack let out a growl, "anything else…"

"I believe you…" Nick put a hand on Jack's good thigh. Then he jerked his thumb in Mac's direction. "Hey, this the boy genius you mentioned?"

Jack bobbed his head up and down, "Yeah, 's him…"

"Looks a little young…"

"Hella smart…" Jack replied, grimacing.

 **So… Managed to tie in Nick from CSI. But I just decided that he went on to CIA with Jack later on, then Jack continued on to DXS and Phoenix Foundation…  
(I did this, because… Who wouldn't want a double dose of Jack?)**

 **Confession: Haven't watched all of CSI…**

 **See y'all soon! Nite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Missed me?**

"How're you feelin' bud?" it was his brother's voice. Jack struggled to open his eyes. He had never known his eyelids to be this heavy before.

"Who hit me?"

"What?"

"Somebody hit me with a car? Right?"

"No, bud…" Nick almost chuckled, "You got shot… And you pulled out your shoulder, again…"

Jack sighed. "Again…"

"Again…" Nick echoed, he knew full well how much trouble Jack's shoulder had caused in the past. But he also knew that his twin was a tough son of a bitch.

"This is gonna suck…"

"Think it already qualifies for that…" Nick placed his hand on top of Jack's uninjured one.

Jack made an agreeing sound.

"How's the kid?"

"The kid?"

"Mac…"

"He's fine… Well, if you don't mind the 105 stitches he's had since yesterday…"

"105?"

Nick nodded. "That kid is tough as nails."

"Told ya!" Jack grinned through the haze of medical substances.

"You told me he was smart as hell…"

"Told ya he was tough too, before…"

"Okay, maybe you did…" Nick agreed, running his right hand over his short hair. He studied his brother for a few seconds, before he leaned in closer.

"So… How are your shoulder feeling?"

"Exactly like all the other times…"

Nick frowned, "And your leg?"

"Obviously I've been shot…" Jack stared down to where his legs were covered by the duvet. His left leg seemed to be at least two sizes bigger than the right one. "Why is my leg so big?"

"Think that's all the bandages they used to cover up the wound, bro…" Nick smirked back. "But you really need to work on your legs once they're healed… Looks like you've skipped leg-day far too often…"

Jack scowled back. "My legs are fine…"

"They're skinny…" Nick truth bombed, "I mean, your arms are fine, but really? When was the last time you squatted?"

"You're really gonna talk about squats right after I've been SHOT through the THIGH?" Jack moaned.

"Just making sure you know that your legs are embarrassingly thin…"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" Nick chuckled as he got up from his chair. "Just making up for the time you mocked me for my wheelchair skills…"

"You looked like a fish on land. You were fair game…" Jack smirked back.

"And that makes you fair game now…" Nick shot back. "But hey, doc said you'd be fine… Just a whole lot of rehab before you're up and at it again…"

"What did he say 'bout my shoulder?"

"Same old, same old…"

"Crap... Going to be a hell of a rehab, right?"

Nick nodded, "But hey… You've been through it before…"

"Really hoped I didn't have to go through it again though…"

"Me too Jay… Me too…"

MACGYVER2016MACGYVER2016

"Knock, knock…" someone spoke outside the door.

"Come in!" Jack called, and breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar shaggy, blond head came into view.

"Mac! Good to see you buddy!"

"You too Jack… You too…" Mac nodded back, "You're still a bit pale though…"

"Hey, a man gets shot in the thigh, don't expect him to look like the picture of health the next day…" Jack arched his eyebrows.

"Guess you have a point there…"

"You know I do…" Jack grinned. "How about you? How are you feeling?"

"Sore…" Mac revealed, "All over…"

"And your hand? That's a pretty big cast…"

"Throbs… Got a total of five pins stuck into two of my fingers…" Mac lifted the cast to study it. His thumb, index and pinky finger were the free ones. His middle and ring finger were encased in the white fiberglass cast.

"Hand injuries are painful…" Nick decided to add from where he was sitting in the corner.

Mac jumped, he really hadn't noticed the other Dalton in the room yet.

"There's two of you?" Mac gasped, his good hand pressing against his chest.

"Told you I had a brother!"

"Didn't mention it he was your twin, or here…" Mac looked between Jack and Nick for a few seconds.

"Well, finally you've met the better Dalton twin…" Nick smirked, pushing himself off the chair, ready to shake Mac's hand.

"Better?" Jack made a face, "We'll see about that!"

"Oh, you might be older… But I'm better…" Nick winked, shaking Mac's hand. "Nick Dalton… I've gone by Nick Stokes the last couple of years though… You can call me Nicky if you'd like…"

"Last couple of decades…" Jack clarified.

"Okay, a little more than a few years…" Nick rolled his eyes, "Had to use our mother's name, cause in these businesses you go by your surname way too often, and when you have a twin, and you're in the same field of work… You know how many times I was mistaken for being you?"

"Probably as many times as it happened the other way around…" Jack said, thinking back to their earlier days. Back when they worked at the same agency, before the CSI and CIA even…

"Probably…"

"Okay… Well… Nice to meet you, Nick…" Mac smiled politely. The nickname the man offered caused a bad taste in Mac's mouth. It was a good while since Nikki Carpenter had betrayed them, but it was still a sore subject.

"So, you're the guy I can thank for keeping my bonehead copy alive?"

"He keeps me safe, just as much as I look after him." Mac cast a glance over at Jack.

"Oh, no… He's lying… He saves my hide at least five times more often than I save his ass…"

"I don't doubt it… Remember that time you thought that umbrella would work as a parachute down from our treehouse…"

Mac looked over at Jack with an amused grin on his face.

"Got a good lesson in how gravity works, freaked our mom out too…" Jack shared.

"Freaked me out too… First time I saw a compound fracture…"

"Wasn't that bad…"

"Yeah, it was…" Nick reasoned, "You spent two weeks at the hospital…"

"Enough about the past…" Jack rolled his eyes. "Let's just act like you've met each other before… We can talk about how much I've screwed up in the past afterwards…"

Both Mac and Nick chuckled.

 **Okay, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the comments so far! Warms my heart! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the comments!**

"Hey, hey… Let me help you there…" Nick said as he grabbed a hold of the handles on the wheelchair.

Jack glared back. Not too amused by the whole situation. But his brother's help up the small incline to his front door was helpful, so he kept his mouth shut.

"I can't wait to get out of this thing…"

"I know you can't… That's why I'm staying here for a couple of weeks. Called my boss up, she understood…"

"Nick, you didn't have to…"

"Wanted to… There's a difference." Nick shrugged as he wheeled Jack inside the living room. "Besides, when was the last time we just hung together?"

"If you don't count family reunions and stuff… Think it was when you were stuck in one of these…"

"That's eight years ago… Besides, I could use a little R&R..."

"Can't be eight years ago…" Jack tilted his head, "Baby Tony was born…"

"Mary's kid is nine…"

"Really?"

"Yes, our youngest nephew is nine…"

"Damn…" Jack rubbed his good hand over his good thigh. "Please tell me you haven't started producing too…"

"Still been in a couple of relationships… None of them worked out?"

"Work got in the way?"

"Amongst other things…" Nick looked away, "You know how the story goes…"

"No I don't. You hook up with women all the time, but then it only lasts a couple of months. Half a year, tops!"

"At least I hook up with girls…"

"That's a low blow man… Low blow…" Jack scowled up at his twin.

"Look, your only problem is that you come across as too desperate…" Nick shrugged. "Ever since that Davis girl… She had you wrapped around her little finger… I really thought she was gonna be the one…"

"Yeah… Me too…" Jack sighed.

"Why'd you let her go then?"

"Reasons… Had to…"

"But you were perfect together… She even laughed at your jokes, don't know why, but she did…"

"I beat up her ex… Her kid didn't like that…"

"So…?"

"We decided to do what was right for the kid…"

"Oh…"

Jack nodded in silence.

"Funny thing is that I work with that kid now. Riley…" Jack chuckled, "Been working with her for some time too… Looks like she's starting to thaw up to me…"

"Good! Great!" Nick said as he sat down in the couch beside Jack. "Then hope is not all lost between you and her mother…"

"Oh yeah… I think it is…"

"Why?"

"Riley was talkin''bout her step-dad the other day…" Jack rolled his head back. "So I think my chance has left for good…"

Nick nodded understandingly. "Hey, there are other fish in the sea…"

"You do realize I have terrible luck when it comes to women?"

"Yeah, I know… I'm just trying to cheer you up…" Nick answered with a wink. "You look pathetic, even more so when you're bummed out… Okay what do you say? Watch some sports on TV?"

"Sure…" Jack nodded, and leaned back in his wheelchair.

 **Okay, so… I don't really know what happened during this chapter. It just… Happened.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **(So… I kinda think that Jack and Nick have a great relationship, but they're both so damn busy that they don't realize that years go by… Okay, that's mostly Jack, but Nick understands…)**


End file.
